Mephiles's Prey
by LunaWolf1995
Summary: When Sonic's friend Sayuri comes back he starts to remember more about her but is it all it seems when she tries to set things right... Find out in Mephiles's Prey...
1. A secret Promise Ch1

**Darkness? Power? Prophecy? What is darkness? In a dark crystal universe lies a shadow...A shadow of darkness. He calls himself Mephiles...He craves nothing more than malicious power...Lost and confused Sonic finds it difficult to accept his past...A dear friend he lost before he met Tails but is it all it seems when this girl comes back to put things right? Find out in this new story...Mephiles's Prey...Created by LunaWolf...**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**A secret promise**

*****Flash Back*****

_"Hey Sonic?"_

_"Hm? Yes what is it Sayuri?"_

_"Do you think...We'll always be together like this?"_

_"Huh?Of course what makes you think that we wouldn't?"_

_"Well...Hmmm..."_

_"You okay?"_

_"It's just that I keep having these vision's_

_over and over and they just keep getting worse._

_And I don't know what I should do to prevent them from _

_happening...Sonic I'm scared that something bad is about _

_to happen..."_

_"Sayuri?"_

_"yes..."Sayuri said before Sonic kissed her._

_"Promise me that we'll always be together..."_

*****End Flash Back*****

****"Sonic!"Amy yelled in Sonic's ear.

"Wha-!?"

"Hey what's with you?"

"It's nothing..."

"Sonic...You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry I have to go..."

"Sonic?"Amy whined after Sonic ran off leaving Amy alone in the park.

It's a warm Summer afternoon and I just left her alone...But I don't understand...Every day I keep having these strange dreams of Sayuri...A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl who looks just like Maria Robotnik but not exactly. Anyways after I left Amy I ran into Tails workshop hoping to find answers...

"Hmm?"

"Well?"

"Tell me more about this girl maybe I can find

profiles of her."

"I don't remember her too much. It's all a blank..."

"Well tough luck."

"Thanks anyway Tails."

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yes..."

"How come you never told me about this girlfriend of yours?"

"After she left I lost memories of her..."

"Just like that?"

"Yep..."

"Why did she leave?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Eggman!"

"Ah if it isn't the blue rodent?"

"If it isn't Robuttnik! What are you doing here as

if we all ready know."

"That's none of your beeswax! Destroy him my beloved Mecha's!"

Robots were everywhere but it was really no big deal especially for me. The robots had guns but in each open fire they were avoided and destroyed with swift justice. And within minutes scraps of metal were everywhere leaving Eggman in the defeat once again. But there was something off about him. It was as if wanted me to destroy them. Then when I turned to face Eggman my body suddenly freezes. I couldn't move my body at all.

"Sonic!"

"Wha? Eggman...what is this?

I can't move!"

* * *

**Looks like Sonic has gotten himself into a jam...What will he do to get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter... **

**Mephiles's Prey...**

**P.S.**

**Sorry for the really bad cliffhanger**

Sonic characters belong to Sega Sayuri belongs to me and only me...Happy reading


	2. A Friend is Returning Ch2

Last time on Mephiles's Prey...Eggman had captured Sonic...What does he plan to do? Let's find out

* * *

Chapter 2 A friend is returning

Somewhere in the unknown lies a familiar figure...She lurks in the darkness trying to find a way out...Creatures with unimaginable power...A test to prove her strength and true will...

***Sayuri's POV***

"_Ha you think you creatures stand a chance against me? Let's see you Dodge this..."_ Sayuri said as she swings her blades slashing the creatures.

"_Don't underestimate me."_

Gushes of blood were everywhere as I continued running. It was like a never ending abyss. My heart raced in excitement as I licked my lips. Then it rained I didn't care I just wanted to find a way out. I've been trapped in darkness for years ever since I last saw Sonic. Pain, Sorrow and sadness. I wanted to scream and cry...but I didn't have the guts to scream anymore. My tears are gone. All I got left now is nothing but an empty future as I run in this pitch black darkness. And within my last few hours I encounter more creatures of darkness...

"_They just keep coming no matter how many times I beat them!"_

"_That's because you are weak to prevent them from coming back."_

"_YOU!? Where are you Mephiles!?" Where are you!?"_

"You still haven't learned a thing about these shadowed creatures of the dark. Why do you keep running?

You'll never escape my realm."

"I WILL find a way out and when I do I'll keep my promise to Sonic."

"Oh? And how can you? He's forgotten you, neglected you. He can't even remember you..." Mephiles said before he laughed eery and malevolently.

"Shut up! He will remember me he WILL!"

I kept slaughtering all these creatures until there was nothing left but blood and body parts. Nothing but the wind blowing can only be heard until the sound of laughter broke that silence.

"That's it run run all you can but you will find no single trace of light! Fool! Ha ha ha ha! As I said before there is no escape!" I ran and ran until I found a mysterious speck of light.

"This light...Could it-could it be a way out of this realm?" Sayuri said before she touches it leading her back to her home.

I was home but to my surprise it was only a test to prove my strength and will power. My Master was waiting for me to return from my test and she greeted me with a smile as if she knew I did well.

"So how did I do?" "You passed."

Her voice deep and quelled she congrats me. But she knows something is wrong as I saw that grin of hers disappears into sadness.

"Child there is danger ahead of us...You must be prepared..."

"What is it that you want me to do to become stronger?"

She waves her hands and within minutes small fragments of light appeared in front of me and formed into rose peddles revealing a sword.

"Take this sword and use it wisely...You must go back to Mobius and protect your dear friend."

"You want me to protect him?"

"Yes protect him with your love." The Master said before Sayuri blushed.

I knew it was time to separate from Master Shikora and keep my promise. And so my journey thus began as I used chaos control. People say it's impossible to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald but I am the only one who can use Chaos Control without the use of a Chaos Emerald...

***Sonic's POV*** "Sonic!" Cried Tails.

"No I can't...move!" I struggled and struggled but somehow I still could not get free. Than a bright light came out of no where revealing a lost friend.

"What!? But how did-Your supposed to be dead!"

That girl smirked and freed me with her power of will. It was as if she cut this device with her own thought.

"And so you thought Robuttnik or should I say Eggman. Wanna dance fat man?"

"How dare you call me fat you stupid girl!" "If I'm really stupid then how do you explain me coming back? You tried to have me killed!"

"Oh uh I-I-I can explain-"Eggman said before he was cut off. "

Than explain Eggman!"

"Come on Egghead explain why Sayuri disappeared!?I knew it was you all along!"

"I-I-I Time to GO!"

"No you don't! Get back here!" "Sayuri wait..."

I saw tears in her eyes as I grabbed her hand. How long has it been since we last saw each other? Tails then asks me "Who is she?" I told him that "she is just an old friend of mine." Than I wonder...Will she stay forever this time?...Or Not?... TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Start Of A New Journey CH3

Mephiles's Prey...The story so far...Sayuri, a girl lost in time and in memory, She is assigned with a task, a task to protect Sonic because her Master knows that something big is about to happen...Will she be able to keep this task? Stay tune and find out...

* * *

Chapter.3 The start of a new journey

"Get back here!"

"Sayuri wait!"

***Sayuri's POV***

I ran holding my sword behind my back. But something caught me by my arms when I tripped. When I turned around it was one of Eggman's robots holding me tight with it's steel like hands. It looked like Sonic but it was a robot version of Sonic. It carried me to Eggman who just smirked sinister. Eggman came up to me and put his finger under my chin. He said he still wanted to kill me but I told him "Fine have it you way if that's what your heart desires then let it. He looked at me with discreetness and with hatred. I knew he didn't have the heart to kill me. So did Eggman. That's why he never killed his arch nemesis Sonic but then I wonder..does he really have the heart to kill?

"What's the matter Eggman?

Do you think you have the will power to kill me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then do it kill me!" Sayuri said before she smirked.

"I-I-I Can't..."

"I thought don't have the heart to kill me I still remember

those days when you where only Ivo Robotnik."

"Shut up! I don't care. I crave nothing but

revenge and destruction."

"Sayuri!" Sonic said from a distant.

"Mecha put her down. Eggman said before Mecha threw Sayuri.

"Why the change of mind Eggman?"

"Because you are right. I may not have the power to

kill but when that day comes Eggman Land will finally come to be.

And until that day comes I'll let you live." And with that said Eggman left, cackling.

"Sayuri? Is it really you?"

"Sonic I-I-I'm sorry!" Sayuri said before she cried and reunited with Sonic.

**In Tails workshop...**

"So Sonic...How come you never

told me about Sayuri?" "Well uh-"

"WHAT!? You never told anyone about me!?

Why I ought a?"

"Well things sort of happened too fast."

"What do you mean by that?"

"After you left I met Tails and kind of forgot about you?"

"Uh Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"She's more scarier then Amy

when she's gone mad." Tails said before Sayuri ignited into flames.

"RUN!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Sayuri chased Sonic and Tails around the city with anger and in madness. She was more angrier then ever.

**In a dark realm...**

"Run,run all you can Sonic...You'll soon be in my clutches..." Mephiles said before he laughed malevolently.

* * *

Mephiles...what's his goal? This is only the start of a new journey...**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
